Full Metal Dreams
by Kaichii
Summary: This fanfiction is about dreams I had. There is some romance, some action, and some comedy. Edward and Alphonse do not start the story, my character does. It's a tale about her, Edward and a magical book that will change the lives of her and Edward as the
1. Chapter 1

Author Comments:

Hello, this is your Capitan, Kaichii speaking to you from the front of my computer! I'm here to tell you that I don't use cussing, so don't expect it! For cussing "" are used, for instance: heck. Get it? Good. Anyways, my character comes first so for the first part of chapter one don't be like "WHERE'S EDWARD AND ALPHONSE!" There coming! I don't name my chapters (aside from "Chapter One", "Chapter Two") because I suck at coming up with names. Thank you for your patients and enjoy Full Metal Dreams!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Kaichii was busy cleaning the floor in her kitchen when she heard a loud slam. Kaichii wasn't the luckiest girl. She lived when a very mean man who often beat on her. The only clothes she had was a long, gray dress with the words "PROPERTY OF ALFRED J. KANNIKEN" on the front, and an apron. She had long, dark brown hair. Her dream was to grow it down to her ankles, but Mr. Kanniken wouldn't allow it past her bottom. She had many dreams and often side tracked from work. When Kaichii heard this loud boom coming from the front of the very large house she lived in, she got scared. Mr. Kanniken was never in a good mood; accept when he pleased her enough, but when he was mad, there was no pleasing him. Kaichii would often hide from him, but it just meant getting a beating later.

"Where's that girl of mine?" Mr. Kanniken shouted.

Kaichii didn't know what to do. Mr. Kanniken would beat her if she did not come to him, but if she stopped working, she might get in trouble. Kaichii got up and walked over to him. "I'm right here."

"It took you long enough. All that hair must be weighing you down." Mr. Kanniken snapped. "Maybe I should cut it!" Mr. Kanniken grabbed Kaichii by the hair and jerked her toward him. As she screamed, he threw her down and against a wall.

"That will teach you to come to me when I call you."

"I'm sorry. I was cleaning the kitchen floor like you told me…" Kaichii said, rubbing her now throbbing head.

"Really," Mr. Kanniken said. "Did you finish?"

"No. I was almost done though. I just needed to give it a second rinse." Kaichii said. Her eyes were welling up with tears. She knew that because she didn't finish in the time she would be beat terribly. Mr. Kanniken's beatings were always worse than usual when he was angry.

"Almost done, eh?" Mr. Kanniken walked over to her and knelt down, now that they were eye level, Kaichii could see the fury and hate in his eyes. Mr. Kanniken had not said another word. He could see Kaichii was waiting for it. He grabbed her arm and threw her against the door. The sudden impact caused Kaichii to scream out. Mr. Kanniken picked her up and carried her to another room. The room was almost always locked. He set her on a table. She hadn't moved the whole time. She was hurting a whole lot; one move could cause her more pain, or more of a beating.

"What are you going to do?" Kaichii asked, wearily. Mr. Kanniken just smiled and pulled out a gun. The gun didn't shoot bullets. It shot a sort of air. The air was hot and sticky. It stung as it hit something. He shot it once on her forehead, once on her arm, and another in her eye. After that he grew tired of her and threw her into a small corner. The corner was smaller than the rest. He threw her there whenever he grew bored with her.

"You've wasted the space here long enough." Mr. Kanniken pulled out another gun. This one did shoot bullets. He intended to kill Kaichii with it. Kaichii screamed, louder than she ever did in her life.

As Mr. Kanniken was about to pull the trigger, a wall blew out, knocking into Mr. Kanniken's back, causing him to fall. Alphonse Elric had saved Kaichii's life. Edward Elric came in after him.

"What's going on?" Edward asked the knife on his auto-mail arm out.

"Hey little boy, take your friend here and go play somewhere else." Mr. Kanniken said, standing back up.

"Little boy," Edward cried. "I am _not_ a little boy darnit"

"Well however old you are, I don't want to have to kill you." Mr. Kanniken replied, holding his gun up to him.

"Shoot, old man." Edward said a smile on his face.

"Your life," Mr. Kanniken shot, but Edward held up his auto-mail arm and the bullet bounced off it.

"What the heck," Mr. Kanniken cried as he dodged the bullet. "I don't need some midget and his pet robot giving me this snit!"

"Midget, _midget_," Edward cried. "_Who are you calling so small you couldn't even see them with the aid of a microscope!_" Edward jolted his auto-mail arm, which was now an arm again, into Mr. Kanniken's face. The blow would have killed him, but because part of his face was a more advanced auto-mail. This auto-mail had a covering to look like skin. The auto-mail included part of his nose, mouth and left eye. Although he had this, the blow knocked him out.

Edward walked over to Kaichii, whom was still unconscious.

"Hey, are you alright?" Edward asked, putting a hand on her head. Kaichii opened her eyes slightly. After the blurriness around her cleared, and she could see Edward's face so close to hers, she blushed slightly.

"Edward." She said. Her voice was small. She smiled and fell back into unconsciousness. Edward stared at her, a little confused about what just happened.

"Al, come here and carry her back to our house." Edward called. Al had watched the battle from outside; he didn't get the chance to join the fight.

"Right," Al agreed as he walked over to her. Edward and Alphonse started toward the house.

"She's so small, brother." Alphonse pointed out.

"Yeah," Edward said. He looked down and gave a slight grin. "Kind of like me." It took Edward a second to realize what he said. But he did.

"Wait! I didn't say that! Darnit," Edward stomped the ground in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes:

So, how'd you like the first chapter? I guess I'll just wait and see. Anyway, here it is! The second chapter! In this chapter, you'll get to see what happens when Kaichii wakes up in Edward's bed! gasp Ooooo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Kaichii woke up in a bedroom. At first she mistook it for her own, but soon found out it wasn't. There was a book shelf crammed with books. The bed was a shade of white. There was a red coat hanging on the closet door. Kaichii looked out the window; it was night. The sun had set maybe an hour ago. Kaichii got out of the bed and left the room. Her head was still a little hurt, and her back ached. She wanted to find out if she had really seen Edward Elric above her head. She walked around until she came to another door. She opened it and gasped. It was very big. There were about three bookshelves lining the back walls. There was a desk in front of them. The desk had papers scattered all over it. On top of those papers, was Edward Elric! Kaichii walked over and looked at him. He was asleep. Probably fell asleep researching something. She saw his auto-mail arm. She stroked it cool, metal textures and rubbed her own arm.

Kaichii looked at the books on the shelves. She turned her head away, but her hand remained on Edward's. Suddenly, Edward grabbed her arm. Kaichii screamed a bit and jerked back toward him. Edward's expression showed that he was tired.

"What are you doing in here?" Edward said warily. His grip loosened and Kaichii slid her hand away.

"I woke up and I wanted to see where I was." Kaichii said.

"Well you're in my house." Edward replied. He looked slightly annoyed, but a hint of red at the same time.

"I can see that now. How did I get here?" Kaichii asked. She had an idea. But Edward could have used alchemy.

"Al carried you." Edward said. "Look, how about I make you a room so I can go to bed?"

"Oh no, it's no trouble. Really," Kaichii said. But that didn't make a difference. Edward got up and walked toward an empty spot in the hall. It was a few doors down from Edward's room, but too many to tell which one was his. He clapped his hands and put them against the wall. A door appeared. On the inside, there was a small bookshelf, a bed and a dresser. There was a pen on the dresser, just to put something on it.

"There." Edward smiled and headed toward his room.

"You're awake?" Alphonse said from behind Kaichii. She spun around to see the big metal suit standing there.

"Oh hello," Kaichii smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Alphonse said. He walked past her. Kaichii went into her room and went toward her bed. She looked at some of the books. Most of them had something to do with alchemy. She found one book that had a dark blue cover. Kaichii flipped through it to find that if was empty. Although one page, right in the middle had writing on it. It wrote: "Hello, I am the previous owner to this book. Because I'm about to go to war, and I might die there, I put a spell on this book. The first person to read this book after me will be put under an enchantment. Then, the person who looks in the book after _them_ will be their true love, destined to fall in love with them. Then, after that, the process with start over! So hopes of love and happiness to all!"

Kaichii closed the book and looked up at the room. She would make sure Edward found this book next. She put it under her pillow. She'd make sure he found it in the morning. She was tired right now. Kaichii lie down and quickly fell asleep, with dreams of Edward and her getting married.


End file.
